Todos quieren a Jinx
by Jos D
Summary: En est fanfic Jinx es aceptada como una Titan, despues varios chicos van tras ella. Cap 3 Jinx regresa a la fiesta solamente para ser coqueteada por otros titanes.
1. Chapter 1

En est fanfic Jinx es aceptada como una Titan, despues varios chicos van tras ella

Todos quieren a Jinx

Capítulo 1

Han pasado pocas semanas despues de la gran batalla y que los titanes vencieran a la hermandad del mal, dejandolos congelados en su propia fortaleza. Todos celebraban despues la victoria, pero por poco tiempo debido a que el Dr luz interrupiera, quien dandose cuenta que jamas vencería a los titanes, mucho menos en esa cantidad. Una chica bruja, de pelo rosado y ojos de felina, habia cambiado de bando poco antes del enfrentameionto, dejando boquiabiertos a sus excamaradas y ayudando a los titanes. Ella vive en otra torre titan, junto con el chico flash, Jerico, Herald y Pantha

Ella comenzaba a recordar a la persona quien le habia ayudado a cambiar, alguien quien le enseyo que podia ser mejor persona o que siempre hay tiempo para un cambio, aquel chico quien le demostro su verdadero potencial. aquel tipo quien nunca se detiene a menos que sea necesario. El chico en quien ella pensaba llego corriendo hasta llegar a unos pasos de ella

"Jinx ya es hora de irnos" dijo el chico flash

"Bien que esperamos"

El chico Flash cargo a Jinx en sus brazos, y se dirigerin rapidamente a la torre de los primero titanes. Jinx estaba en estado de prueba, los titanes estan decidiendo si Jinx era capaz de ser una titan o no. Ya que como antes era un villana, algunos titanes se sienten incomodos o desconfiaban de ella, debido a que antes sufrieron la traicion de una extitan llanada terra, los 5 titanes no querian sentir de nueva esa amarga expriencia, no querian sufrir de nuevo del engaño y de la traicion de alguien que se hace pasar como un amigo o amiga.

Luego de llegar cerca de la torre, el chico flash noto que el cabello de Jinx lucia diferente toda despeinada

"Hum Jinx tu cabello" decia el chico flash quien le dio un espejo

"Lo bueno es que yo siempre cargo algo de gel en caso de emergencias como este"

"No Jinx espera asì te ves bien"

"Ya no bromees" decìa Jinx

Los dos entraron a la torre y observaron que todos los titanes los estaban esperando.

"Jinx acercate" dijo Robin, lider de los titanes originales.

Jinx se acero, mientras estaba siendo observada por todos, la cual la hacia poner nerviosa y no le agradaba ser vista como centro de atencion al menos no de esa manera. Ella llego hasta una mesa circular en donde se encontraban los primero 5 titanes.

"Bien Jinx nos tomo un tiempo en tomar esta decisión y fue muy dificil, sabemos que antes eras una villana, y aque ahora en las ultimas semanas has tendio una actitud diferente, has cambiado, pero aun cuando has hecho muchos crimenes en el pasado, nosotros pensamos que eso no signifca que no te merezcas una segunda oportunidad o una tercera,.."

"Aunque no todos piensan así" dijo Raven en voz quien aun tiene resentimento hacia Jinx debido a que entro a su cuarto la primera vez.

"Además nos fuiste de mucha ayuda en la batalla contra la hermandad del mal y de todos los tipos malos y congelandolos"

"Si y con tu ayuda le pateamos el trasero a Madame Rouge te felicito" grito Hot spot

"Me dejas continuar" decía Robin

"Si"

"Bueno en que estaba a si, aunque aun hayas personas que desconfian de ti, pero aun hay quienes tienen fe en tì, aun creo que mereces esta oportunidad, te hemos puesto a prueba, te hemos observado y notamos que hay un cambio en ti Jinx, todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, aun cuando una vez sufrimos una traicion de parte de alguien que se hizo pasar como compañera, nosotros decidimos que es hora de que te nos unas, que seas parte de este grupo, felicidades ahora eres una honorable titan " dijo Robin quien despues le dio a Jinx un comunicador, con una T en medio.

Jinx recibio muchos aplausos de sus ahora nuevos compañero, ella sintio que casi iba a llorar.

"Gracias gracias a todos" dijo Jinx quien derramo pocas lagrimas y las secaban, Ciborg y el chico flash se sintieron algo conmovidos, ambos planeaban hoy tener una cita con ella. Otros chicos se sentian atraidos hacia ella, planeando lo mismo como los primero dos.

"Bueno creo que hay que celebrar" dijo Robin

Durante un tiempo se estaba celebrando, el dia en que Jinx se ha unido y formando parte de los Jovene titanes, algo que ni ella misma le esperaba a suceder. Ella se sentìa algo bien de haberse convertido en una titan, ahora ya no hay un muro que la separe de Ciborg, aunque ella aun se siente lastimada despues del incidente en la academia HIVE.

Ciborg tuvo una idea, el se acercò a Jinx esperando un si de una pregunta que le esta a punto de hacer

"Jinx recuerdas cuando el baile de graduacion, que tuvimos en la academia HIVE, me preguntaba si quisieras bailar un poco tu sabes como en aquellos tiempos" Ciborg se sentia nervioso, recordaba que posiblemente lo que le hizo antes le pudo romper el corazon, pero si ella decia no, el aun sentira algo especial hacia ella.

"Bueno como en aquellos tiempo, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a engañar" dijo Jinx quien finalmente se sintio un poco aliviada, por el hecho de que antes no podian estar juntos debido a que los dos antes eran de bandos diferentes, ahora que estan en el mismo lado, al fin podra tener una buena relacion con Ciborg

El chico flash al ver esta escena, comenzo a sentir algo de celos, el vaso que apretaba, lo apretò fuerte, y las moleculas de su mano se movian tan rapido que el liquido se evaporaba. No le agradaba esto porque fue él y no Cyborg quien le ayudo a Jinx a cambiar, porque un tipo como el quien conocio a Jinx durante mucho tiempo no le ayudo a que ella se volviera una buena chica, y porque este no noto algo que èl si noto, que ella es diferente y que esa diferencia fue lo que hizo a que se volviera una titan.

"No lo dejare asì, en cuanto el termine, me encargare de que Jinx me quiera mas a mi que a él" dijo el chico Flash

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les va elsegundp cap espero que les gusten

Todos quieren a Jinx

Capítulo 2

Ciborg terminada de dar el ultimo paso de un baile con Jinx. En eso varias parejas se formaron alrededor de esta, minutos despues, el chico flash no soportaba ver a los dos juntos, en ese momento un chico de amarillo y de pelo puntiagudo se le acercoa Jinx

"Te llamas Jinx verdad" dijo Relampago.

"Si asì es"

"Sbes no te habia visto o notado hasta hace un tiempo y hace poco, y me doy cuenta que eres muy linda" dijo relampago quien le puso una mano en su hombro e intentaba coquetear con ella

"Y me preguntaba si estarias disponible hoy en la nocche"

El chico flash al escuchar eso se puso mas rojo(enojado) que la parte rojiza de su traje, mientras observaba a un nuevo rival.

"Lo siento no creo que pueda" dijo Jinx quien levanto el brazo del chico electrico, la cual estaba en su hombro.

"Tengo ciertas actividades que hacer, hum como te llamas"

"Me llamo Relampago"

"Bueno en otra ocasion ya que en estos momentos tengo que realizar un asunto" decìa Jinx quien se iba acercar a Cyborg pero de repente el chico flash interrumpio su camino

"Jinx podemos hablar un momento en privado" pregunto Flash

"Hum si claro pero no me quites mucho tiempo"

Los dos fuerona un cuarto privado para hablar, a Jinx se le ha hecho extraño que su compañero le habalra de esa manera, sonaba serio, normalmente actua como si todo lo tomara a la ligera y de vez en cuando decia alguna broma, esta vez sonaba mas serio que de costumbre. Jinx espera una explicacion del porque este reciente y extraño comportamiento de el chico flash

"Bien de que quieres hablar"

"Bueno jInx hum," el chico flash queria confesarle lo que siente pero esta sintiendo un nerviosismo que nunca habia sentido antes, a pesar de ser el chico mas rapido del mundo, se esta volviendo lento al contestar

"Que pasa chico flash, eres rapido pero para habalr, pero no lo pareces" dijo Jinx

"La verdad es que escuce que ibas a estar ocupada hoy y me preguntaba si no lo vas a estar mañana para que bueno pues patrullemos un sector de la ciudad de donde vengo" dijo el chico flash quie estaba tratansode de controlar sus nerviosismos al querer confesar sus sentimeintos con ella. El mismo no se explicaba porque actuaba de etsa manera con ella, si ya habia hablado con Jinx antes, pero no sabe el porque se siente asì

"La verdad chico flash estare ocupaa en esta torre ya que quisiera convivir por un tiempo con los primero titanes para ganarme su confianza ya que aun siento que algunos de ellos aun desconfian de mi "

"Bueno deja que ellos tomen su timepo para que confien en ti, pero estoy seguro que no va a durar por mucho esa desconfiza, estoy seguro que ellos se daran cuenta, algo que yo he visto en ti"

"Y que ha visto en mi chico flash"

"Aparte de que eres linda que puedes llegar a ser una excelente titan" dijo chico flash quien se le acercaba poco a poco

Jinx notaba que se acercaba y sintio que sus labios estaba preparados para la sorpresa de el chico flash, ella sabia lo que significaba ese acercmiento peor no entendia porque no lo estaba deteniendo? Pòr que ella se queda quieta? porque no le iba a dar una golpiza? lo unico en que pensaba era en recibir ese beso.

"Ah aqui estan amigos que estan haciendo" dijo Strafire interrumpiendo el momento Los dos volvieron en si i se sonrojaban

"Hum nada no pasa nada"

"Si aqui no ah pasado nada" dijo el chico flash, mientras que Strafir tenia signos de interrogacion en la cabeza i sospechaba que algo esta pasando

"Que pasa Star se te ofrece algo" dijo Jinx

"Ah Robin me pidio que vinieras y que vallas con el para algo""

En unos minutos Jinx llega a donde sta Robin, en un dojo.

"Que bueno que llegaste" dijo Robin

"Para que me necesitas Robin"

"Bueno se que no solamente usas tu magia para luchar sino que has tomado clases de artes maricales, ia que te he visto pelear algunas veces i veo que eres realmente buena" decìa Robin

"Hum gracias por ese halago, pero solamente era un programa de defensa personal, pero si es cierto tambien tome clases de artes maricales, ademas de que si tuve unos cuantos amestros que em entrenaron"

"Supondo que la razon del porque tomaste esas clases es que no querias depender siempre de tus poderes verdad"

"Y como lo supiste" decia Jinx como algo sorprendia

"Te he observado, a diferencia de los otros miembros de la colmena que dependen de sus propios poderes o habilidades, por ejemplo gizmo no parece que pueda dar una patada voladora, Mammth solamente da golpes pero sin pensarlo, y no digamos los demas que no parecen rivales para tu forma de luchar, tu forma de combatir es excelente tanto que me gustaria probarte en un duelo, claro antes de regresar a tu fiesta"

"Ah, quieres pelear conmigo no es asi chico maravilla" dijo Jinx

"Claro tu dime cuando comienze"

"Cuando sea quieras, o que tal mejor ahora" Jinx da una patada voladora

"Buena pero no es suficiente", Robin da unos cuantos golpes pero Jinx las esquivaba y ella tambien daba golpes y patadas, pero Robin sabia como cubrirse.

Robin da un golpe, Jinx lo agarraba del brazo y lo lanza, pero Robin detiene la caida con su mano, da una pafrada mientras se amntiene en el aire y le da en las piernas, Jinx tambien detiene su caida, y le da un patada en la cara a Robin, pero este lo detiene a tiempo, lanza a Jinx al suelo i este se tira sobre ella, este le detiene, sus brazos y pone su rodilla sobre su estomago, Jinx se encontraba atrapada

"Con razon te llaman el chico maravilla"

"Bien Jinx dme como te vas a soltar, tengo curiosidad por sber"

"Si te acercas te lo dire"

"Oh no ia conozco ese truco" dijo Robin

"Apuesto a que te refieres a este" dijo Jinx besando a Robin en los lbios, el joven maravilla s que do atonoito no esperaba ese movimento de Jinx. Los dos se quedaban inmoviles por el beso durante un mmedio minuto hasta que Robin dejo de besarla, Jinx se suelta de él. lo toma de desprevenido, le lanza una doble patada, este se iba caer al suelo, pero detuvo su caida con una mano con la otra lo uso de equilibrio para dar una patada a Jinx la cual fue en rostro ella caio al suelo, la levanto y se secaba los labios.

"Bueno Jinx debo admitir que eres mui buena i perdon por lo de tu rostro, queria darte en el estomago o en la pierna" decìa Robin quie uso un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de Jinx

No hai problema se que no fue tu intencion""

"Robin Jinx" grito Strafire, dejando a los dos congelaods como si se sienieran condenados por lo que acabade hacer

"Al fin los encontre, Jinx todos te estan esperando, tu fiesta aun no termina, y no terminara hasta que tu estes en el final" dijo Starfire

"Eh" dijo Jinx tratando de entenderla

"Creo que quiere decir que la fiesa no se acaba hasta que que se acaba y tienes que estar ahi Jinx"

"Bueno pues que esperamos" dijo Jiinx

'Fiu que bueno que Strafire no nos vio o sino se hubiera puesto celosa'

'El chico maravilla si que besa bien, pero me hubiera gustado que ese beso fuera para alguien mas' pensaba Jinx mientras soñaba con dos chicos que ella amaba para un noviazgo, pero no sabe con quien debería mantener una relacion

Mientras tanto el chico amarillo y el ciborg estaba celosos al ver esa escena, chico flash y Ciborg decidieron que ya era hora de tomar las cosas en serio y confesar sus sentimientos a la hechicera

Continuara... .  
En el sigiente cap hay otros chicos que queiren ligar con ella, como speedy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bien aqui lesdejo el tecero, elsiguiente va ser el último

Capìtulo 3

"Oigan saben muy bien que no solo estamos celebrando a ella sino nuestra victoria sobre la hermandad del mal" decia Hotspot

"Claro pero porque ella recibe mucho credito" decia Speedy

"Porque ella de seguro hizo mucho esfuerzo para cambiar, no es facil cambiar de un bando a otro, ya que ella era unas de las mejores de Hive, pero e sguro tiene una muy fuerte razon, y una gran voluntad al tratar de cambiar, pero yo no creo que haya sido por Kid Flash" dijo Bumblebee

"Y hablando de la reina de roma ahi viene" dijo Aqualad

"Chicos saben creo que no deberian celebrame a que no soy una razon para hacerlo, yo solo soy una exvillana que cambio y nada mas, porque no mejor celebremos nuestro triunfo sobre la hermandad del mal, asi tendria mas sentido esta fiesta no lo creen" decia Jinx algo insegura

"Jinx esta fiesta lo hacemos porque significa que nos alegra de que seas una titan y cuanto te apreciamos" decia Robin

"Eres uno de nosotros, una compañera, ademas no hubieramos derrotado a MAdame Rouge sin ti" dijo Hotspot

"Si y de seguro sabias que eso de canbiar de bando iba ser una decision dificil, pero te superaste y ahora estas con nosotros, yo te comprendo Jinx, porque se que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido una villana desde el principio y cambiar de bando fue la mejor decision que hayas tomado" decia Bumlebee

"Yo no se que decir" deia Jinx quien aun no puede creer que ahora esta una mejor situacion que cuando era villana. Derramaba pocas lagrimas, se sentia ahora mas apreciada y no tenia palabras para expresar lo que ella sentia

"Aunque eso de celebrar nuestra victori sobre esos villanos no suena tan mal, oye Killowatt sube el volumen"

Y el chico electrico quien se encargaba del ambiente musical uso sus poderes para aumentar el volumen, ademas de que agrego music mas bailable.

"Esa de Shakira si suena bien" dice Heraldo

Speedy se comporto despues como un casanova y fue tras Jinx "Jinx bailamos" decia Speedy

"Bueno yo .." y Jinx sintio que la jalaron y tuvo que acepptar en bailar cerca de Speedy

"Bailas bien a pesar de que eras villana"

"Lo mismo digo, a pesar de que eres tonto"

"Quee" decia algo enojado pero escuche una ligera risita de Jinx

"Y esa es tu forma de coquetearme no estas logrando nada" decia Jinx

"Que pasa jinx porque te comportas asi"

"Para serte sincera no me agradas mucho, ademas yo ya tengo a alguien en mi mente y en mi corazon asi que por favr, ya no trates de coquetaerme" y Jinx uso sus poderes para que Speedy se resbalara y cayera a la vasija con ponche

Luego ella sintio que alguien la tocaba en uno de sus homrbos, ella volteo y vio a un chico rubio, era Jerico el chico mudo, ella le hizo señas pero ella no entendia. Y Jinxno entendia y le salia la gotita anime

"Ah lo siento pero no entiendo eso de las señas" decia Jinx

"Yo te traduzco, el dice que tiene algo importante que decirte" dijo chico bestia quien al parecer ya abe mas del lenguaje de señas.

Jercio llevo a Jinx y a chico bestia en un lugar donde nadie los viera y comenzo hacer señas hacia Jinx , el chico bestia observo que Jerico hizo una señas que la hechicera no entendia, pero que el chico bestia entendio, quedando con la boca abierta

"Y que quiso decir" pregunto Jinx y el chicobestia le dijo en voz baja

"Que el le agradas mucho y que ha sentido una atraccion hacia ti, en otras palabras, Creo que te esta confesando, tu sabes, esta e -na - mo- ra-do" decia Chico

"Queeee, eso e cierto" decia Jinx muy nerviosa y sorpendida, Jerico movia la cabeza diciendo que si

"Jericho la verdad te agardezco de que me aprecies y que te agrade pero yo ya tengo a alguien enmi corazon"

Jerico se quedo sin palabras (en sentido figurado), ese rechazo lo sorprendio, pero si ella ya tiene a alguien, lo mjeor sera que le vaya bien con la persona que ella quiere y no obligarla a que la quiera èl. Hizo unas señas

"Dice que comprende lo que sientes y que te desesa surte con la persona quien quieres" dijo Chico Bestia

"Gracias pero creo que suerte no eslo que necesito, ya que yo soy de mala suerte, pero puede que eso cambie, pero bueno mejor regresemo o sino notaran que no estamos" dijo Jinx regresandon al divertido ambiente de la fiesta titanica. Pero Kid flah y Cyborg estaabn espiando y se sintieron muy aliviados, ya que ya son muchas de las veces en que observaba como coqueteaban con Jinx.

Al volver a entrar, ella se topo con Aqualad

"Fue gracioso lo que hiciste con Speedy, se lo merecia por ser un casanova y cree que puede conquistar a cualquier chica que sele cruce" dijo Aqualad

"Uh Hola tu debes ser ehm aqualad"

"Gracias por recordar"

"Oye Jinx quieres bailar"dijo Hotspot

"Oye yo iba invitarla primero" dijo Aqualad

"Pero yo lo dije primero, sirenito" dijo Hotspot

"Pero yo la vi primero, cara de bombilla"

"Que dijiste"

Luego, estaba por comenzar una pelea entre Hotspot y Aqualad, para la decision de quien bailara primero con Jinx. Quien ganara?  
Jinx tratara de detenerlos?

Continuara...

No se pierdan el ultimo cap de este fic, dedicada a mi titan favorita Jinx 


	4. Chapter 4

BIEN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE ELS GUSTEN

Capitulo 4

"Quieres pelea" dijo Hotpsot

"Intentalo, que yo apagre tu mecha" dijo Aqualad

"No si yo primero te hiervo en aceite" dijo Hotspot

"Ya veras te dejare aguado"

"Chicos Chicos basta no quiero que nadei se peleen" dijo Jinx

"Porque" dijeron los dos

"Los dos estan haciendo un show y me estan dando verguenza" dijo Jinx quien les enseño que la mayoria de los otros titanslos estaban observando como discutian

"Oigan si van a pelear haganlo afuera" dijo Robin

"Pero es que nosotros"

"Chicos no bailare con ninguno, despues de que querian pelearse, eso no me agrada para nada y si me disculpan necesito aire fresco" decia Jinx saliendo de la torre de los titanes, pero ella no se daba cuenta que Kid Flash y Cyborg

Al estar afuera se sentia mas tranquila, observaba el mar y respiraba profundamente, estuvo apunto de usar sus poderes que podiran haber causado algun desatre, ademas ella tenia en mente a las personas que mas quiere pero no sabe como dirigirse a ellos, estaba ta concetrada en sus penamientos que no escuchaba que la llamaban hasta que :

"Jinx" decia KF y Cyborg

"Eh" decia Jinx volteando

"Jinx eh nosotros queriamos decirte algo" decia CYBORG algo nervioso

"La verdad es que nos agradas mucho y nos importas, pero no como amigos" dijo KF

"Como" decia Jinx quien no entendio pero se dio cuneta de que quisieron decir

"Lo que quiso decir es que nosotros dos sentimos lo mismo por ti" dijo Cyborg

"Te queremos mucho y no dejamos de pensar en ti" dijo KF

"Pero no sabemos si ese sentimiento es mutuo" dijo Cyborg

"O en otras palabras, si te agradamos mas que como amigos ya que " decia KF

"Porque ustedes dos no lo dicen de una manera mas directa, con toda esa platica supe que estaban enamorados de mi, intentan declararme y dicen que tiene cierto afecto en mi pero yo, yo, no..." Jinx quedo en pausa no sabia que decir, ya quie ella se seinte atraida por los dos, pero a quien corresponder, y al primero de quien se enamoro o del chico quien el ayudo a cambiar su vida, Jinx estaba pensativa, es la primera vez que esta en una situacion en donde tiene que elegir a un chico, no es la primera eleccion que tuvo para decidir su destino, pero es la primera vez en la que hara una seleccion sentimental y puede cambiarle mas su vida, .

"Que pasa te sucede algo"

"Jinx estamos esperando una respuesta, pero esta bien no te obligaremos si no nos quieres decir"

"Perdon chicos por haberles gritado e que estaba alterado por lo que paso adentro" dijo Jinx

"No hay problema, se que no te agradan esos dos como tu pareja de baile, ademas de que ellos no bailan nada bien" dcia Cyborg observado con rayos X que Hotspot y Aqualad baialaban de una manera ridicula.

"No tienes porque disculparte tal vez nosotros te estabamos presionando y bueno creo que de eso a quien elijes lo dejamos para despues" dijo KF

"SI creo que es demasiado pronto pàra qie Jinx tome esa decisiòn" dijo Cyborg

"Que bueno que entiedan porque me gustan los dos" decia Jinx abrazando a KF y a Cyborg y despues le daba un beso en la mejilla de cada uno provocando que se sonrojaran los dos.

"Bien ahora que ya no hay masproblemas sugierro que regresemos a la torre"

"Si y Jinx nosotros te escoltaremos, no dejaremos que nadie mas te moleste"

"No es necesario chicos yo se cuidarme sola" dijo Jinx

La chica hechicer fue acompañada de sus dos amores, pero estaba claro que les gusta estar con los dos, pero un dia tendria que decidir, con quien pasaria acompñada el resto de su vida, con quien se casaria, con quien tendra hijos.

Jinx habia tenido planes antes cuando era villana sobre lo que hara en su futuro, a pesar de tener compañeros antes, aun asi se sentia sola debido a la poca atencion que recibia, pero decidio cambiar sus ideas i su planes, despues de que su vida cambio por completo despues de su decision de cambiar al otro lado, ahora decidio que algun dia le gustaria casarse i formar una familia, pero por ahora esta mui bien acompañada i sabiendo que ia no estara sola, nunca mas.

FIN 


End file.
